It can be appreciated that difficulties exist with regard to utilizing (e.g., positioning, associating and/or accessing) sensors in certain environments. In automotive applications, for example, sensors may be located in remote locations relative to a control unit. Such sensors may also be located in hard to reach places and/or harsh operating environments that are difficult to access, particularly after the vehicle is in operation. For example, sensors may be located in and/or on a tire to sense tire pressure, within a seat to sense seat position and/or the presence, absence and/or weight of a passenger in a seat, on an undercarriage or frame to sense a ride height of a vehicle, in a carburetor and/or engine to sense temperatures and/or pressures therein (e.g., of an accelerant such as gasoline), in a fluid compartment (e.g., gastank, oil pan, radiator, etc.) to sense fluid levels, etc.
Additionally, wiring along with associated wiring harnesses are generally utilized to carry output signals from the sensors and/or to supply operating power to such sensors. It can be appreciated that installing the sensors and making all the necessary wiring connections can be time consuming and labor intensive. Moreover, the physical connections can become overstressed and fail so that communications and/or electrical operations are interrupted. As such, it can be appreciated that there are an abundance of cost, reliability and/or safety issues that would make it desirable to facilitate wireless communications, particularly in automotive sensing applications.